Virtual-reality head-mounted displays (HMDs) have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, video gaming, etc. Virtual-reality systems require a high volume of data communication between the HMD and the computer. Historically, cables are used in such systems for conveying the high volume of data. Cables, however, are difficult to manage, especially when included in a headset of the virtual-reality systems (e.g., cable lengths need to be adjustable to accommodate users having different head sizes). Furthermore, as virtual-reality systems become more commonplace, challenges exist for transporting and storing these systems.